Rebles
by Zukoandme
Summary: What happens when a Forest Fire starts and Jim and Su r left alone? Chapter 5 is the best, so good!
1. Greetings

HI peoples read and review! AHAHAH! lol..READ!

Chapter 1

Even though I love to sleep, I hated my bed, it was Cocoa's saddle pad. Cocoa was a good ostrich-horse, even though she loves to run away, a lot.

My head was thrown frontward as Jim, my friend, shook me awake.

"Su, Su, Su, SU," Jim yelled in my ear.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" I asked. I turned, Jim had the biggest smile on his face. "What? Did we get more money?"

Jim shook his head still grinning.

I lifted my right leg and turned it to Jim, then the left leg.

"Did we," I thought hard. "um…did Chuck get a girlfriend?" I asked with excitement.

Jim shook his head, again. "Do you know what today is?" he asked

"Um, Monday?" I said, fixing my tangled hair.

"Um, well, yeah," Jim said. "Your 12th Birthday!" I blinked. "Surprise!" Jim showed me a towel.

"I don't need a towel." I said, sadly. Jim shoved it into my hands. He smiled and hopped in place.

"Open it!" He cried. As a 16 year-old, he sure is hyper. I looked down at the gift. I gently unfolded the towel. I actually forgot it was my birthday, since a lot of other things have been going on the last couple of days.

When I got to the last fold, I gasped. "Jim," Jim got me a brand new bridle for Cocoa. It was black leather with a silver imprint "Cocoa" on the left side.

"Look," Jim lifted the reins, "it says, 'Su's ostrich-horse'. Do you like it?" Jim asked.

"Oh, why wouldn't I, of course I love it! Thanks!" I smiled. I wanted to see it on Cocoa right away. "Where's Cocoa?"

Jim shrugged. I pulled away my blanket. Jim put his hand under my knee and his other on my back and lifted me up. "Let's find her then, shall we?" Jim asked.

I nodded. "Let's."

We searched all around town. We were in this town for a week, so, we had to move on. Tonight, Jim was going to sing for one last time so we could get some extra money for a better wagon for me to lie in.

I saw Cocoa sleeping next to Chuck, who was also sleeping.

"There!" I said pointing to Chuck. Jim smiled and walked over to him, still holding me.

"Hey!" Jim yelled. Chuck cried

"Juliet?" Chuck said. I laughed. Chuck looked up at us. His face was confused. "What, Is that Jim, and Su?" He asked.

I nodded. "Oh, yes, it is."

"Did you nod?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said.

" You know I'm blind! Gosh, it's only been for like, ever since I was blind." Chuck yelled, waking up Cocoa.

"It's been 5 years," Jim said. Then, Cocoa peaked Chuck in the head, she didn't like Chuck, much.

"Ow!" Chuck cried, rubbing his sore head. Cocoa did a quick, professional like, nod. I chuckled a little.

"Ahem?" I asked.

"What?" Chuck asked.

" Isn't there something you want to say to me?"

" Oh, Happy Birthday, Su." Chuck said. He slowly stood up. I bet the whole town could hear his back creak. "Ah, nice night?"

"Yes, you?" Jim asked.

" Ah, not that good, I had a weird dream, I was……………."Chuck's voice trailed off. I was watching some children run in the lake. Oh, how it must feel to run, or to walk.

"Isn't that funny, Su?" Chuck asked. I didn't answer. "Su?"

"Oh, no." Jim said. He saw me looking at the children running, freely. No boundaries, just, the wind at their heels, hair in the wind. I sighed.

I remembered the days I ran with Jim and Chuck, I was 7 years old. We were playing tag, and I was it. Jim was at the other side of his backyard. I raced after him. His face looked horrified, I thought by me chasing him, but, just like that, I realized, he wasn't scared of me at all, he was scared for me, by a wild ostrich-horse that came out of the thick forest Jim had in his backyard. It was running straight at me, I was so scarred, I couldn't breath fast enough. Frozen. Like a statue, waiting for the bird to strike. When it did, it was stunned. I don't know what happened to the ostrich-horse though, but, I hope its dead. I woke up the next day in a hospital. When the nurse told me how I was, I almost fainted in the bed.

I loved to run, I have long legs made for running. Since that day, 5 years ago, I was never able to run or walk, ever again, I was paralyzed, for life.

"Su, you alright?" I heard Chuck asked.

I stayed quiet for a while, turning from the children, letting the noises of the town fill my ears. "Yeah," I sighed. "I'm just fine." I felt Cocoa's beak rub up against my hand. I looked over to her. She stood all the way up, I stroked her feathers. I have this bitter feeling for Cocoa, I know her kind did this to me, unable to walk.

Jim broke the annoying silence, "So, Su, you wanna play your viola for your birthday?"

Even though I felt terrible, I nodded. Playing my viola made me feel much better, I felt like I was actually succeeding in something.

Cool, huh? Plz review. I'm new this!


	2. Birthday GIft

**Hi, next chapter, up!**

**Chapter 2:**

Jim set me down on Cocoa's saddle blanket. Cocoa sat behind me, and took a short nap. Jim walked over to my left, and pulled out of our wagon, my viola. I smiled. Jim smiled back; he put my full-sized viola in my lap. I unlatched the 3 locks and opened my case. I took out my bow. Children cheered. I looked over my case, to see Fern and Sarah hopping up and down, eager to hear me play.

"Hello, Fern, hello, Sarah." I said. I took out my instrument and held my bow and my instrument in one hand; and closed the case.

"Hi, Su!" Sarah and Fern said aloud. Cocoa shot up, Sarah and Fern waved at her. Cocoa shuddered and went back to sleep. They always yell things at the same time, I don't get it; I'm not a twin, so, I wouldn't understand.

"Hi, somebody's hyper." Jim said.

"Who? Who's there?" Chuck said.

"Sarah and Fern." I said. I set down my viola and opened up my case for my shoulder pad. When I closed it, Sarah and Fern almost hopped to the moon.

Jim was humming one of the songs I played. I put my shoulder pad on my instrument, tighten the bow, Jim was next to me, still humming with his eyes closed, rocking his head, back and forth. I chuckled. I put my viola, (let's call him Frankedoodle, for short. Kay?) on my shoulder, so it felt okay, I rested the bow on the D and A strings, put F# on the fingerboard. Fern and Sarah tried to stay quiet so I could surprise Jim. I pressed on my strings hard enough so I could sound good and surprise Jim.

Jim jumped and looked at me playing his favorite song, the "Hoe Down." Sarah and Fern started running in circles, arms latched. Chucked clapped to the beat. When I got to the really fast part, Chuck lost the beat, but, I didn't. I just changed tempos. More people joined in the Hoe Down and started to yell "Ye, Haw!" or "Ride 'em cowboy!" stuff like that. Jim took off his hat, and put it on the streets for money. Ten or more people dropped coins in his hat.

When I finished, everyone applauded. I bowed my head. My hair looked weird from my point of view; very little hair came up to my face. I put down my bow, and tighten my hair bow.

"That was wonderful, Su." Jim said to me.

I smiled as I put Frankedoodle away in his case. "Thanks," I loosened my bow and put it away, along with the shoulder pad. "It's my life." I said, smiling more. I loved to smile. I felt better when I smiled, like, a small viola to make me happy with no work.

"Yeah, that was great!" Chuck said. "To bad we have to leave today." I stopped smiling. I remembered that. We had to leave; we couldn't stay in one place for so long.

"Do we have to? I mean, we all just got here." I said. "Sarah and Fern are gonna miss my playing."

"You've only known them for a week." Jim said. He packed away my viola in the wagon, along with everything else.

I sighed. "I know, but," I started to say, but, I didn't really have a reason. "let's just, get a move on." I said, sadly.

"We all know how you feel," Chuck said. "but, if we stay, we could never leave. We all wanna stay." Chuck sat at the back of the wagon.

I looked up at Chuck. I felt sorry for him, being blind. But, he didn't need to see; he waited and listened before doing a lot of things. I wish I could earthbend like him. I wasn't a bender, I couldn't be a bender. I felt Jim lift me up with Cocoa's saddle blanket under me.

"Where's Cocoa's bridle?" I asked.

"On her." Jim said. I smiled. The bridle fit perfectly, like a glove. Jim attached the reins to some rope some he could reach them. Cocoa showed off her brand new bridle. I still wonder how Jim got it; there were no bridle stores in this small town.

I scratched my back, to find pieces of hay on my back. Chuck patted me on the head and moved down next to me.

"How are ya, Su?" Chuck asked me.

"Well, considering it's my 12 birthday, pretty good." I said

"Good, I gotcha something." Chuck said, I stared at him

"You did what?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." Chuck said.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes. "what is it?"

"Shh," Chuck said.

I did what he said. I tried to think of what it could be, a bracelet, no, Chuck knows I, and I felt him kiss me.

I heard Jim gasp and drop something.

Chuck stopped kissing me and sat back. Still surprised, I opened my eyes. Chuck was smiling, I smiled back and blushed. Jim grunted and cracked the reins. Chuck put his hand over my back, I blushed more. I closed my eyes.

"Good present." I said.

Chuck smiled. I rested on him, and fell asleep. He rested his head on mine.

I don't know why, but, I think Jim was jealous of Chuck and me. I liked Chuck for a long time, before he was blind and I was paralyzed. He was cute, brown, shinny hair, perfect smiled, oh, he was so muscular. Strong and brave, before he was blind, he had a shade of light green eyes. I never knew, all this time, he liked me back. I mean, who would like a girl like me? Brown flat hair in a hair bow, I don't look like a model or anything, I was paralyzed, another dilemma in my life. My cheeks were a pinkish-red color all the time, even when I'm asleep.

The whole time I was sleeping, or, when I was half-awake, half-asleep, I was thinking about Jim, not Chuck. I liked Jim, as a friend, I loved Chuck. I had a gut feeling, Jim liked me more than a friend.

**AH! So cool:O Plz, review!**


	3. True Fate

**Hope u like my story so far, enjoy! **

Chuck laid me on the hay and went to go talk to Jim, I think. Chuck thought I was asleep, so, I decided to listen to what they were talking about, I could hear Jim taking of Cocoa's bridle and letting her sleep.

I heard Chuck ask Jim a question.

"So, what's up with you?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, nothing," Jim said. "How your new girlfriend, Su?" Jim asked with a tone.

"Whoa, hold up." Chuck said. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't, I'm just wondering." Jim said. Jim Jumped of the wagon, making it move a little.

"Well, whatever, Su's okay, she's asleep, now." Chuck said.

"Oh, okay. Why, now?" Jim asked.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Well, you know, kissing Su," Jim said.

"Oh, that, I dunno, she's okay, but she's not great." Chuck said. I gasped.

"What?" Jim yelled. "Su is the great's person I know, you never say that about Su ever again, if you want to stay on this wagon with your supposedly good friends, then you better learn to be nice once in a while! Understand!" Jim yelled. I could hear him panting. It stayed quiet in the wagon for a while.

Then I heard Chuck say. "Sorry, Jim, what's wrong, are you…..jealous!" Chuck asked. Jim tripped and fell on the ground; I heard a loud 'THUMP' form Jim falling.

"Wha-what? Are you crazy, of course I'm not jealous!" Jim cried.

"Mhmmm, right, and I can see." Chuck said. I felt myself blush a little.

Jim cleared his throat and said. "Why would I be jealous of you….two…together?" He sounded sad.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Chuck asked.

Jim didn't answer for a while

"Jim? Are you there?" Chuck asked. Jim must have nodded because Chuck said. "Well, is there?"

"Um…maybe……" Jim said. I listened hard. Jim sighed. "I, well," I heard Cocoa's shrill cry. I shoot up.

"What's wrong with Cocoa?" I asked.

"I dunno!" Jim yelled. He ran to where Cocoa's cry came from. Chuck came over and lifted me and ran to Jim.

"Cocoa!" I cried. Cocoa cried back, Chuck handed me to Jim so he could find her. Jim ran behind Chuck.

"Oh, I hope she's okay." I said.

Jim gasped for breath. "Me, too."

Chuck cut though the branches and leaves. He went to a clearing and stopped. Jim stopped, too.

"Why did you stop, Chuck?" Jim asked.

"Someone's coming." Chuck said. I felt a hard shaking.

"I feel it, too!" I cried. Jim looked down at me and I looked up at him. Jim looked to Chuck and gasped. I looked to where he was looking, and gasped, too.

There stood a fit young woman, she looked about 16 and was riding a Fire Nation Lizard. She got off of her lizard and we could see she was bad; her hair was in a ponytail with some hair in her face. Black hair with red streaks made her look worse than before.

"Okay," she yelled at us. "Which one of you is Su?" She yelled.

We stayed quiet. Her eyes looked angry. She shot a powerful Blue Fire Blast over our heads, burning a tree to the ground. Jim covered me from the falling ashes; he really did care for me.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Chuck asked.

"Well," she said in her soft, but evil, voice. "Might as well tell you before you all die, my name is Princess Zayla, of the Fire Nation. Great Grand Daughter of Fire Lord Zuko. The Princess who will restart…" She was stopped by Chuck, who shifted the ground. She fell to the floor. She grunted and got back up. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" She kicked the Blue Fire at Chuck. He moved in time, but, he was to slow, Zayla shot another Blue Flamed fist at Chuck and Chuck flew to the ground.

"Chuck!" I yelled. Zayla looked at me.

"So, you must be, Su." Zayla walked over to me slowly. I heard things clanging together as she got closer. Jim backed up as Zayla moved closer. "Oh, you don't want to make me sad, do you? I mean, when I get sad," She lifted her hand, which had long finger nails coming out of the glove she had on it. "You will get hurt." She put up two fingers and pointed them at me.

"Get away from her!" Chuck yelled. He ran to Zayla, she just blasted him with another Fire Ball.

"How can you survive with these juveniles? They are so immature." Zayla said. I glared at her. Zayla just smiled. She Put her other hand on the glove and slipped it of. On her hand was something familiar, a black tiger was on the back of her hand. I gasped.

"What is that?" Jim asked.

Zayla ignored Jim and said, "Only a few people are gifted with this mark. Only two are chosen, only," she put two fingers in my face, "two girls."

"Why should I care about that stupid mark?" I asked.

"This mark is a gift for only the most powerful women who can fight, like me." Zayla said.

"So…what should I worry about it?" I asked.

Zayla chuckled. "Why shouldn't you care about it?" I was lost in her words. She grabbed my hand. Her nails tried to dig deep in my flesh. Jim tried to stop her; before I knew it, Zayla was the only thing holding me up. Jim was clenching him leg, blood was seeping from his pants.

"Jim, ah!" I cried; I fell to the ground. I looked up at Zayla. She needled next to me, I stared at her, her eyes reminded me of something, only, and it was a blur.

She lifted her right hand which had the tiger mark on it. "Every time I fight, the marks power becomes stronger." She grabbed my left hand, her nails piercing at my wrist. "Only when the two powers unite, can they rule." She covered my left hand with her marked hand. The mark began to glow like the sun. My hand hurt worse than I could ever imagine, flames of fire were being used to threaten me. Zayla lifted her hand. I began to cry and I clenched my hand to stop the burning pain.

"We'll meet again," Zayla walked to her lizard. Then she whispered. "My new partner." She got on her lizard, and ran of. I felt tears hit my burnt hand. Jim sat down next to me and Chuck did, too.

Then just like that, the pain stopped. I opened my eyes, tears still on my face. My hand was still clenched over may burnt hand. My hand was cramped so it hurt when I opened my hand. Now I knew why Zayla told me all those things, so I would know my fate.

Jim gasped and stood up and said, "I'll go find Cocoa." He walked off.

Chuck stayed. I didn't want this. My hand had a black tiger, my fate had been set, I was going too have to help Zayla.

**OMG!AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! sorry, plz review!**


	4. New Life and Friend

**Really weird chapter last time, huh? Well, here is more!**

I sat there, on the dirty ground, looking at the mark. The tiger had his mouth open, roaring or something, where my fingers began, my knuckles; the back of my hand was just like Zayla's, except, it was on my left hand, not right. His body was almost covering my whole back hand. The long tail rapped around my arm to my elbow, Zayla didn't even burn my arm. But, the only thing I was concerned about was why did Zayla say, it was a gift? Why was I marked with this tiger, not anyone else? What could I do with it, I can't walk? I'm not powerful, am I? How is my mark supposed to become more powerful, by playing my viola and sleeping? I was so confused. The mark makes no sense to me; Zayla said her mark becomes stronger when she fights. How will my mark become more powerful? I can't fight; I'm paralyzed, for crying out loud! Oh, well, maybe Jim had the answer, or Chuck.

When Jim came back, I noticed his leg was still bleeding.

"Oh, Jim," I said. "Are you alright?"

Jim nodded. He didn't have Cocoa with him, so, I asked were she was.

"Where is Cocoa?" Jim frowned.

"I saw her, she's okay, she was too hard to get to and save." Jim said. He grunted and fell down.

"Jim!" I cried. Chuck rushed to aid Jim. Even though he couldn't see, he was a great helper, that's why I like him so much. Chuck lifted Jim's pants so he could feel what was wrong. I was sickened by Jims wound. A medium sized hole in Jim's leg; were Zayla must have hit him, had blue and red colors with flies eating his burnt flesh. The smell was killer, burnt flesh with the smell of dried blood made my stomach churn.

"Oh, gross!" I yelled. I plugged my nose and breathed through my mouth, I could still smell the burnt flesh. "What did Zayla do to you?"

Jim plugged his nose to and said, "She used a blue light of some kind and put her fingers on my calf and burnt it, she would have done worse, but I let go of you, sorry."

I frowned and looked down. "It's okay, at least you're alive." Jim smiled. Chuck sighed. I looked at Chuck, he was frowning.

"How am I going to help Jim, Su, and Cocoa at the same time when I only have two hands and I'm blind?" Chuck asked. He pulled down Jim's pants leg and stood up. Jim and I looked at each other. Chuck sighed and said, "I'm going to find some help. I'll get Cocoa first to protect you."

"How are you going to get Cocoa, she was in muddy ditch." Jim said.

I gasped. "She was, aaww! Poor Cocoa!" I cried.

"She was okay, but she looked weak and helpless." Jim said. I frowned. Jim frowned back.

Chuck turned and walked away. He yelled back, "Be back soon, and don't worry!" Leaving Jim and me together. We stayed quiet for a while.

Then Jim said. "Um, Su?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

Jim rubbed his hands. "I wanted to know something."

I smiled. "What is it, Jim?"

"Uh, do you really like….Chuck, I mean, as a boyfriend?" Jim asked. I blinked a little. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Um, I-I," I thought about what to say. "Well, maybe, I mean, he did kiss me." Jim looked away. He was sad, I could tell.

A little while later, I fell asleep and Jim did, too. I had a dream about Jim, he was singing for me, the song was a song we made together, and it sounded better without my viola.

When I got up, Jim was still asleep and it was almost dawn. I couldn't see Chuck or Cocoa anywhere.

_Where are they?_ I asked myself. I decided to ponder about my mark. I looked at my mark, how did it work? I wanted answers, now.

Chuck was coming with Cocoa and was very muddy, Cocoa was, too.

"Cocoa!" I yelled. Jim sat up and yawned.

"What is going on?" Jim asked.

Cocoa ran to me. Her muzzle was muddy and got me all dirty, I didn't care, I was too happy to care about it. Cocoa lay down next to me and rested her head in my lap. Chuck sat next to Jim and sighed.

"Now what?" I asked.

Jim shrugged, Chuck shrugged, too. I looked down at my hand; the mark scarred me, all of its power, in my hand. Cocoa snorted, I looked down at her, and I petted her. She went back to sleep. I smiled.

Chuck stood up. "Well, like I said, I'm gonna go get some help." He ran back towards the wagon and went to go get help.

I decided to talk to Jim. "So, what's up?"

Jim looked at me, he still looked tired. "Tired and hungry." I felt my stomach growl. Cocoa sat up at my rumbling stomach.

"Me, too." I said. "What do you think the mark represent?" I asked changing the subject. Jim shrugged and looked at it.

"Mmmmm, how should I know? I'm not a walking dictionary or anything." Jim said. I laughed. Jim laughed, too. When we stopped laughing, I smiled at Jim, Jim smiled back. Cocoa snorted, we stopped smiling. Cocoa didn't like it when we smiled at each other. Jim laughed and I laughed, too.

"Aw, poor Cocoa, she is so cute!" I said.

Jim nodded and said, "Yes, she is." We both started petting her.

A nice cool breeze came and cooled us of. Then, my mark began to glow.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"I dunno," I said. The mark became brighter, I covered my eyes, and Jim did, too. Cocoa screeched and shut her eyes. I felt this odd pain my head, it didn't hurt, and it wasn't a headache. It was like; something was changing inside of me, a new power, and a new problem.

The light became less bright, then, the light went away. We opened our eyes to see nothing different, except, Cocoa was standing and I felt different.

"Are you alright, Su?" Jim asked. Somehow, his hands were on my shoulders now.

I nodded, then, my head began to hurt. Jim held my hand, my head stopped hurting for about a second, then it hurt again, it was like that for a while.

"Su, Su, are you okay?" Jim asked. I shook my head.

I was very dizzy and I couldn't think. I fell into Jim's arms.

"Su, Su, what is going……..Su?" Jim's voice faded away. I wasn't asleep, I was shaking and was sweating, I shut my eyes and saw a tiger, and I opened them again. Jim was looking around for Chuck.

"Chuck, Chuck? Anyone?" Jim yelled. His yelling hurt my head.

"Ah, Jim, stop yelling." I said.

"Oh," Jim said. "Sorry, I didn't know." He hugged me and my head hurt less. He un-curled his feet and I was still in his arms, protected. Cocoa nuzzled me and sniffed me. I looked at her; Cocoa sat down and watched me. Jim looked at me then Cocoa then me again. I was really tired, nah, to hungry to be tired. Then, I took a short nap in Jim's arms.

"Su……Su, are you there?" It was Chuck. He must have come back with someone to help us. I opened my eyes, Chuck was looking at me, and I was still in Jims arms.

"Um, Chuck?" I asked weakly.

Chuck smiled and stood up. Behind him was a person, a young girl. She looked about 13 years old, a year older than me.

"This is um, what was it again?" Chuck asked.

She groaned." For the last time, crap for brains, it's"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up," Chuck said. "Crap for Brains?"

They started yelling at each other, leaving Jim and I lost.

"Alright, that's it," I said to myself. "Shut Up!" I yelled. The girl and Chuck looked at me in surprise. "Who cares what this girl called you Chuck, as long as she can help us!" I yelled. Chuck blinked. Jim let go of me and I sat up right, I was amazed, too.

"Su, what was that?" Chuck asked.

Still panting from yelling, I said, "Just Shut your whiney, loud mouth, Clap TRAP!" I yelled. Chuck was quiet.

"Uh, Su?" Jim asked.

"WHAT?" I yelled. Jim flew to a nearby tree. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Oops...Uh, sorry, Jim…Jim?" I asked. Chuck and the girl stayed quiet.

"What happened?" The girl asked. I shrugged. The girl got up and went to go help Jim.

"Why'd ya do that, Su? More importantly, what was that?" Jim asked as the girl let him down from her shoulder.

I was in such shock, I didn't answer, I'll I did was faint.

"Su!" someone called, it wasn't a boy voice, but, I wasn't the girls either, it was, Zayla's. She was in my dream.

_"Su," Zayla asked in my dream._

_"Zayla? Is-is that you?" I asked._

_"Yes, it is. Really powerful thing you did to Jim, I knew you didn't like him at all." Zayla said. She chuckled and glared at me._

_"I don't hate, Jim, I didn't even know what that was." I said._

_Zayla chuckled. "I do."_

_I looked up to her. "You do, what was it?"_

_"You don't want to know," Zayla said._ _"Trust me; it'll be too much for you to understand."_

_"No, I want to know what it was so I can understand it." I said._

_"Whatever," Zayla said. "Look at your hand with the mark." I did what she said. The mark wasn't any different, then, I noticed a little different coloring than before, and it was a light orange. "It means some power has been put in." Then, the color went away, it went back to black. _

_Zayla took off the glove to show her mark, it was glowing like mine was when it turned orange, but, Zayla's mark had more orange, all the head and some of the body had been orange._

_"Every time you fight, you get closer and closer to meting your destiny." Zayla said._

_"But, if I don't fight, it won't become powerful, right." I said. Zayla laughed._

_"Trust me, you will fight, whether you want to or not, you will have to fight." Zayla disappeared and I heard voices._

"Su, Su, are you there?" I opened my eyes; the girl was looking down at me. She had brown hair, like mine. She was in water tribe clothes and had her hair up like mine.

"Su, your okay!" Jim cried. I saw Jim, he was not better yet, but, he didn't look tired.

The girl went over to Jim and lifted his pants leg, and she opened a canteen she had on her belt and covered her hand with water and rested her hand on Jim's wound. Only a bright blue light shown and she took her hand away, and Jim's wound was gone. She also had feathers in her hair were her hair bow, she had markings on her arms, a think blue lighting blot and a thin light blue lighting blot next to it on her left arm.

"Your, an Indian, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, I ran off because I wanted to find out who I really was, and I knew I wouldn't find out were I was living. So, I left to find my true self." She said, she got up and started walking of, "I need to get going, so,"

"Wait," Chuck said. She turned. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier, um… Harliey, right?" She chuckled.

"Well, your close, it's Hailey." Hailey said.

"Right," Chuck said. "Hailey, will, I mean, do you want to travel with us?" Chuck asked.

Hailey blinked. "Oh, I would love, too, why?" Hailey asked.

Jim looked at her. "Well, when we started to travel together, we made a pact, when someone helps us, we help them in return. Well, help you find out who you are, if you want us to, it's your call."

Hailey stood there, looking at us three, thinking about what Jim said. "Well, I dunno, I don't really like to travel with other people."

"Oh..." Chuck said.

"But," Hailey said. Chuck had a faint smile; I think he liked her, oh, that ain't right! "I'll change my way." Chuck smiled. Jim smiled, too.

I was not as happy as they were. A newbie makes things worse, Chuck and Jim were all over Hailey, when she needed something, Chuck or Jim was on it. When I wanted something, Jim and Chuck said for the other to get it.

This was going to change.

When we were moving again, Hailey was up at the front with Jim and Chuck; I was stuck in the back with all the itchy hay. I was pissed off!

When Hailey got back to me, she sat next to me.

"Few, those boys are crazy." Hailey said.

"You must love it!" I said sarcastically.

"Huh, no, you're the lucky one," Hailey said. I was surprised; I would have loved all that attention. "You don't have boys asking for your every need, I hate it, those boys, are a pain in the butt." I laughed and she laughed with me. "Is that ostrich- horse yours?" I nodded. "She's muddy, but, a good runner."

"Thanks, when I could walk, I would ride her every chance I got." I said. I frowned at the memory of ridding Cocoa.

"Oh, you can't walk, my mom couldn't walk either." Hailey said. I was mad at her at first, then, when I heard her mom couldn't walk, I felt sorry for her. "She died when I was only 7." I didn't say anything. Then Hailey said, "The real reason I left because my dad hated me." I looked at Hailey's eyes, filled with her past, sadness and despair. I didn't know what to say.

Hailey moved over to a big pile of hay, and fell asleep; I went to sleep, too.

**You like it; I liked it, too, plz review.**


	5. The Truth

**Read more and plz review.**

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

I couldn't sleep at all, so I woke up and tried to not think about Hailey and her family. Why did her father hate her so much? I can't think about that anymore. What is my power, if I even have one? Why did Chuck want Hailey to stay so bad? How did Jim get to the tree by me yelling at him? Was I bending? I can't think; I hurt my head to think. I tried to sleep. I couldn't. I sat up and crossed my arms. I looked at Jim sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground; Chuck was on the other side of the wagon. I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned and rested on his back. I looked ahead of me and sniffed the air. It smelled differently, like, smoke, a fire! I looked above the trees, and saw smoke in the air.

"Fire!" I yelled. Hailey must have heard because she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What?" Hailey asked.

I pointed to the smoke and cried "Fire! In the forest!" Hailey turned and saw the fire.

Hailey gasped and jumped out of the wagon and yelled in Chuck's Ear "Wake up, Chuck!" Chuck shot up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?"

"A Forest Fire!" I cried. Chuck got up and sniffed the air and went to go wake up Cocoa. Hailey went to Jim and woke him up.

The smoke was getting higher in the clouds.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jim asked. Hailey smiled.

"Well, duh, go burn it out." She said.

"How, it's a fire, we can't bend water." Chuck said.

"I can. Remember?" Hailey asked. We all nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for, get that ostrich-horse moving."

"Cocoa's afraid of Fires! She can't go." I cried.

"Everyone has to face their fears." Hailey said. Cocoa wasn't connected to the wagon; Hailey put on Cocoa's bridle on Cocoa and hopped on her. "I'll be back soon." She said and ran off on Cocoa. Cocoa jumped a little, but she stopped and ran to the fire.

"Hey, wait up!" Chuck yelled. He ran off to Hailey. Cocoa stopped and let Chuck get on her; and she ran off again.

Jim and I looked at each other.

"I'll stay here with you." Jim said and sat next to me in the wagon.

"I can't believe Chuck, he didn't stay here with me, some boyfriend he turned out to be." I said. "I can't believe I liked him at all."

Jim stayed quiet. He was nervous, I could tell. "So," he rubbed his neck. "Do you know what happened yesterday, you know with the…me hitting the tree, and, um….do you know what it was?" Jim asked.

I shook my head. "When I fainted, I had a dream; Zayla was in it, telling me about the mark, when it glows orange, powers being put in it or something, other than that, no."

"Oh, I meant the reason I hit the tree when you, um, yelled at me." Jim said.

"Oh, I dunno what that was," I said. "Maybe it was a bending power," I stopped. "What a minute, I was a bending power!" I looked a Jim, he blinked. "I felt this, power g-grow inside of me! It was like, calm and fierce, at the same time. Calm as a breeze, but, powerful as a hurricane." I sighed. "Nah, it wasn't a bending power."

"What are you saying, it could be a bending power, and anyone can bend." Jim said, trying to cheer me up.

"But, I'm paralyzed, what good would bending do?" I asked.

"Well, it could help you get water easier if you could bend water, or, fire could warm you when you're cold, or earth bending could help you when you need to move, or air bending could cool you off when you're to hot, they're so many things bending can do!" Jim said.

I smiled and looked at Jim. "Ya know, that helped, I feel better now, thanks." Jim blushed and turned his head.

"Uh, Su, can I tell you something?" Jim asked. I nodded. "Um…I, uh, well, I, don't know how to say it." I laughed softly, Jim blushed and grinned.

"What's wrong, Jim?" I asked.

"Well, I've known you since Pre-K, right?" Jim asked. I nodded. The sun was still set, but, it was close to rising. "Well, I know I'm you're best friend and I know you're Chuck's girlfriend, I'm just disappointed he kissed you before I had a chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Well," Jim looked at me. "I, well," Jim blushed a lot more than he was before. "I kind of, well, I dunno how to put it, I, I,"

"It's okay; you can take your time." I said.

"I think you're the nicest person I've ever meet, and" I smiled and blushed. "You understand anything I tell you, so, I hope you will understand what I have to tell you now." Jim gulped. The sun began to rise, making the sky turn a bright mix of warm colors. "I like you, more than just a friend, Su, I, uh," Jim stopped smiling and blushing, I stopped, too. "Do you like me more than just a friend?" Jim asked; I looked into his big gold eyes, which were more golden than before.

I whispered, "Yes, I do." My heart pounded as our faces came closer together. I closed my eyes and I felt Jim's lips touch mine.

The kiss lasted for ever it seemed like; Jim's kiss was not like Chuck's.

I looked at Jim, who was looking at me. Jim blushed. I smiled. I heard Cocoa cantering back, I looked to were Hailey and Chuck had left to go put out the fire; I sniffed the air, I could smell no smoke, but, I did smell burnt clothes and seat, lots and lots of sweat. Hailey was almost burnt to a crisp, but, it looked like she didn't care. Chuck, however, was burnt to a crisp. Good riddance, to that traitor.

Chuck coughed and got of off Cocoa, who was shaking from seeing the fire, probably. Hailey got off of Cocoa and fell to the floor.

"Land, land sweet land, that's not on fire, wow, Wow! Thank God!" Hailey said. She sighed, and, I think she fell asleep. I called her name, she didn't answer.

Chuck went over to her, and said, "She's gone to 'La, La Land'" We all laughed.

"Hey," Chuck said. "What happened why we were gone?"

"Uh," I said. Jim and I stared at each other, then at Chuck.

"Well, what is it?" Chuck asked.

"We kissed!" I cried. I covered my mouth, regretting it way before I even said it. Chuck stood there, staring at us, he didn't look mad or surprised, he just, stood there. Then he smiled. "Aw, I always knew you to would end up together."

"Phew!" Jim said, wiping his forehead. I took my hand away from my mouth and sighed in relief.

"Now, I guess that means were though, huh, Su?" Chuck said. I nodded. Jim was happy and I was even happier, not to be with that two-face son of a Jackal named Chuck, my supposedly good pal.

**Oo wow, Su is going crazy, plz review!**


End file.
